


Tanthuo

by Story_ii_Character



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_ii_Character/pseuds/Story_ii_Character
Summary: Kara Zor-El: last Daughter of the House of the Sun, rebel leader, Lion Rider.Or:I keep drawing Kara hanging out with a giant lion. Here's some context.





	Tanthuo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khrat9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khrat9/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Do not go gentle into that good night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438548) by [Khrat9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khrat9/pseuds/Khrat9). 



> Started drawing Medieval warrior Kara hanging out with a massive lion after reading Khrat9's "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" (which, if you haven't read, please go do. Outstanding). 
> 
> Borrowed that medieval world and added a twist of fantasy to introduce Grhys, the last Kryptonian Lion. 
> 
> The drawings are over on my tumblr: https://storyiicharacter.tumblr.com/post/166708386520/kara-and-grhys-post-battle-watch-started-drawing
> 
> And this probably won't be a full-blown fic (cause someone already did that, see above^) but I wanted to write a few pieces in and around the drawings for context. Enjoy!

 

Kara and Grhys drawing [here](https://storyiicharacter.tumblr.com/post/166708386520/kara-and-grhys-post-battle-watch-started-drawing).

 

 

 

Sweat slips from Winn’s brow, sizzling against the glowing blade resting on his anvil. He strikes again and again, sparks flying as he works the metal back to a smooth razor edge. **  
**

 

“What can I do for you, Matteo?” Winn asks without pausing his work.

 

The young soldier shifts uncomfortably in the entry to the smithy.

 

“Uh, the Captain, sir. She’s…”

 

Winn looks up and Matteo makes a sort of helpless gesture.

 

Winn takes pity on him. He slides the sword into a basin of water, a great hiss escaping as fiery metal meets cool water. With a flick of his wrist he spins the hammer once in the air, catches it deftly by the handle and then places it in the hooks along the wall. He wipes his hands on a rag tucked into his leather apron as he steps toward Matteo.

 

“Show me where,” he says.

 

///

 

Grhys shifts, and Kara cracks an eye open.

 

Winn drops down to sit beside them. He leans back on his hands, gazing out across the valley.

 

Kara turns her head back into the wall of muscle and fur she’s made her pillow.

 

“You could let someone else take the watch for once, you know,” he says.

 

Kara snorts. “Matteo find you? Or Jemma?”

 

Kara had rescued the orphaned brother and sister from a raid by the King’s Fold earlier in the year. When they asked to join the Throniv ranks, she agreed on the conditions that they follow orders, work for their keep, and stay out of battle until properly trained.

 

She’d intended for them to join the other new recruits, working as apprentices. Matteo had been assigned to the Stable Master and Jemma to the archers under Susan’s unit. Both had taken their oath with great seriousness. And both had also- apparently- appointed themselves her personal squires. 

 

It would irritating if they weren’t so earnest about it.

 

Winn shrugs noncommittally. “The soldiers talk. They’re starting to worry about job security.”

 

Kara snorts again. “Well, they needn’t be. And besides,” she adjusts her position against the massive warm body. “I’m not on watch. He is.”

 

Grhys huffs in agreement and strands of his mane tickle Kara’s cheek.

 

When she opens one eye Winn’s looking at her pointedly.

 

“The scouts have yet to return,” she says, more softly. **  
**

 

Understanding fills Winn’s eyes. “I’m sure she’s fine.”

 

Kara moves to sit a bit straighter, inhaling sharply as the movement pulls at her shoulder.

 

“You know, if you keep coming back from these missions covered in blood you’re going to lose your reputation as an immortal with dragon-scale skin.”

 

Grhys purrs in agreement and she flicks his paw. Couple of nannies, the pair of them.

 

Kryptonians tend to be stronger and faster than humans- something about a virulent strain of elvish within the bloodlines. They live long and heal quickly- but they’re certainly not invincible, as evidenced by the hole in Kara’s shoulder.

 

Kara looks out over the valley, admiring the late evening sun as it sets the tips of the aspens alight, each leaf a golden disc shimmering in the wind.

 

“I do what I must. We all do.”

 

Winn nods slowly, eyes closing as he tilts his head toward the setting sun.

 

Kara knows her friend is no stranger to loss, has as much invested in their cause as any of them.

 

She lifts a silent prayer for her family, her house, her people, and wonders who of his own people he thinks of now.

 

Shadows chase the day’s last light until it slips behind the hills. As the last golden hues fade a familiar bird call sounds softly from the valley floor below.

 

Tension drains from Kara. That’ll be her sister and the last unit.

 

“I’d better get back.” Winn stands, brushing dirt from his hands. “That bolt broke through your armor. I’d like to try reinforcing it with an additional plate, see if we can’t keep that from happening again.”

 

She nods, grateful once again for the work he does arming and protecting them all. “I’ll bring it by tomorrow.”

 

Winn makes to leave.

 

“Send Alex my way?” Kara asks.

 

Winn nods. He turns to head down to the camp but pauses, scratching at the stubble on his chin. “You think she’ll help us?”

 

Kara thinks of green eyes that stared defiantly into the face of death. Eyes that were full of sorrow and steely hope. 

 

She looks up at Winn. “I do.”


End file.
